Let Bella tell it Bclap
by Alexis Harper Rose
Summary: Bella is trying to tell her honest account of the story. What happened when she moved to Forks really. How did she end up so full of attitude who does she really love. all normal pairings, eventually there will be nudity.
1. Perception is half the game plan

**

* * *

**

**All characters belong to the wonderful writer of the twilight series which in all honesty wasn't me because there would be a hell of a lot more attitude involved. In saying that the books still rocked. I just have an attitude problem. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Perception is half of the game plan. **

I bet my latest pair of Jimmy Choos that you think you know me and how it all went down.

Of course you know I sent myself to Forks when I was 16, that I went to Forks high for two years. That Me and Eddie Cullen were High School Sweethearts that married at 18. You know I was involved in a love triangle, how I was so torn apart. You know I couldn't possibly live without Edward and that's why I made my choice. You know I am timid and I blush. You know I trip over every flat surface, I don't like gifts, I am naïve and I don't care about my clothes.

I bet you think you know that Edward shot to fame with his first big role in that movie. You think I carved my own social status from being thrust into the lime light at said movies premier.

Well I am here to tell you your all wrong. You don't know anything. Especially anything about me. You don't know the struggle, the heartache and the transformation it took to get me here today.

If you did you would know how much my latest pair of Jimmy Choos cost me, and I ain't just talking about the price tag.


	2. Child Services and I go way back

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Child services and I go way back **

I was sent to Forks at 16 for my "unruly" behavior, apparently Phil didn't really like the fact I talked back when he told me what to do. What right does someone five years my senior think he has to tell me what to do, let alone be my "Step Father". I know my mum felt young but in actual fact she was nineteen years older than him . Yuck.

My mother was a completely selfish & self absorbed. My mother , Renee, left my father when I was just three. I had spent the whole time looking after myself from the age of three and up. I learnt at a young age what needed to be done to run a house, as Renee was to busy crying about being lonely or dating random men. One time she left for a dinner date and she didn't come back for three days. Child services were pretty much my best friend when I couldn't get in touch with my Dad.

Renee and Phil met 6 months ago, whirlwind romance (my ass more like he screws her silly and he isn't that bright she doesn't have to try to hard) ending in marriage. Apparently they are blissfully happy (I told you it was sex).

The instance Phil moved in he decided I needed boundaries, and to learn a little respect. He would yell and scream til his face was blue about nothing and I finally snapped and had a fair go back at him. Phil didn't like to hear the truth too much, he gave Renee the ultimate of ultimatums and well that's where I get shipped off. Told you my mum was selfish.

I loved my father Charlie Swan ridiculously, I loved Forks almost as much. I didn't mind the weather either, I hated the heat in phoenix, you could get warm in the cold but you could never cool down in the heat. I spent every summer here from the time I was four until I was 14, when mum decided she was too lonely to be by herself. Dad came and visited there having to stay in the spare room and spend the weeks at my house as mum was ridiculously jealous. Charlie loved me and he let me know it. We were both for people of few words but that for a comfortable father daughter relationship. He thought I was a good young lady, and he never talked down or treated me like a child.

Dad was ecstatic I was moving home.

* * *


	3. If I had a little money

**

* * *

**

**Just wanting to let you know this is just an idea spur of the moment thing so it comes And goes, **

* * *

**Chapter three **

**If I had a little money…**

I landed in forks the day before Junior year started. Charlie met me at the airport and then drove home. On the way home he casually slipped in that he had bought me a car, as he thought the cruiser would be something I didn't want to be seen driven to school in. Oh that's right My dad is the Chief of Police in Forks, but you knew that didn't you?

I wasn't overly fussed about makes models or even appearances of cars so it really didn't mind at all what it was. I was elated it was free and thanked him a million times.

"No worries Bells, but don't you wanna know what it is?" He chuckled " You haven't even seen it yet".

"No Dad, I wouldn't know even if you told me, I am not really a car kinda-gal.".

That made him laugh even harder.

"well it's a red truck it's not new but its sturdy and the engine is extremely new. Billy Black's son Jacob set it all up for you. Any mechanical problems he will fix it for you".

Hmmmm Jacob Black, he was a year younger than me I haven't seen him in two years, Last I saw of him he was just heading into puberty and was awfully narky, he was native American, Quilete to be exact, he had short hair and was kind of girly looking and short. His voice was breaking last I saw of him. Wonder if he has changed.

After and hour and half drive we ended up at the house. The red truck was sitting at the front to the left of the drive. Oh how it gleamed. It was shiny and red and looked like it was 1970's it suited me just fine. I thanked Dad again and made my way up to my room.

I unpacked my suitcase and flipped my laptop on to the desk. Renee had effectively managed to keep most of my stuff until I could learn some respect for Phil, but there was no way in Hell she was going to take. My pink sony. I didn't have much in the way of technology or clothes to my name right now but I had managed to save five thousand dollars from my after school and weekend jobs in the last two years. Mumma gonna by her self some new digs and a new phone.

I had made a list of the things I needed as I unpacked. Glancing at the desk I saw that Dad had managed to get all the applications for after school work that I had asked for. Some of these were a little bit of a drive, maybe I could do two one here in forks after school and one somewhere in Port Angeles. Hmmmmmm. I liked having money a lot. Money bought freedom, clothes and sexy shoes. Money couldn't not buy you happiness or friends but you could have a decent time trying. Yes I would go shopping next weekend.

I went back down to Dad and asked if he wanted me to make dinner, he laughed and said no if I was up to it we were going to La Push, for dinner at Billy Blacks house. Wahoo, some of the boys in La Push were hot.

* * *


End file.
